gleefandomcom-20200222-history
At the Ballet
At the Ballet, from A Chorus Line, is featured in Lights Out, the twentieth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Isabelle, Kurt, Rachel, and Santana. When Kurt is asked to come help out at the New York City Ballet GALA Event by Isabelle, he brings along Santana and Rachel who are happy to tag along, wearing expensive Vogue.com clothes as well. When Rachel asks Isabelle if they could watch the ballet in the audience, Isabelle tells them they can watch with her from the wings, an even better offer. Rachel insists that Santana doesn't like ballet but it is revealed she started her childhood attending classes too. As ballet dancers go across the stage, the song begins with Santana singing as Isabelle, Rachel, and Kurt are seen standing next to her. As the song progresses, Kurt, Rachel, and Isabelle join in. In the scene, it includes a small Rachel, Kurt, and Santana as they flashback to ballet classes. Towards the ending of the song, Isabelle speaks the dialogue in the song as the Indian chief can be seen behind her. The four walk and sing on the stage together, Santana, Kurt, and Rachel watching their young selves in a ballet studio. They all complete the song as ballet dancers take to the stage. Lyrics Santana: Daddy always thought that he married beneath him That's what he said, that's what he said When he proposed he informed my mother It was probably her very last chance And though she was twenty-two, Though she was twenty-two, Though she was twenty-two, She married him. Life with my dad wasn't ever a picnic More like a "Come as you are," When I was five I remember my mother Dug earrings out of the car I knew that they weren't hers But it wasn't something you'd wanna discuss He wasn't warm Well, not to her Well, not to us But everything was beautiful at the ballet Graceful men lift lovely girls in white Yes, everything was beautiful at the ballet I was happy... at the ballet. That's when I started ballet class. Santana and Kurt: Up a steep and very narrow stairway. Rachel: To the voice like a metronome. Santana and Kurt: Up a steep and very narrow stairway. Santana: It wasn't paradise... Kurt: It wasn't paradise... Santana with Kurt: It wasn't paradise... Isabelle: But it was home. Mother always said I'd be very attractive When I grew up, when I grew up. "Different," she said, "With a special something And a very, very personal flair." And though I was eight or nine, Though I was eight or nine, Though I was eight or nine, I hated her. Now, "Different" is nice, but it sure isn't pretty "Pretty" is what it's about I never met anyone who was "different" Who couldn't figure that out. So beautiful I'd never lived to see. But it was clear, If not to her, Well, then to me Isabelle (with Rachel): That (everyone is beautiful at the ballet.) Kurt: Every prince has got to have his swan Rachel with Isabelle and Kurt: Yes, everyone is beautiful at the ballet (Rachel: Hey) Isabelle with Kurt: I was pretty Santana: At the ballet Isabelle: I was born to save their marriage But, when my father came to pick my mother up At the hospital He said, "Well, I thought this was going to help but I guess not..." A few months later he left and he never came back. Anyway, I had this fantastic fantasy life. I used to dance around the living room With my arms up like this And in my fantasy, there was an Indian Chief... And he would say to me, "Izzie, do you wanna dance?" And I would say, "Daddy, I would love to dance!" Isabelle (Kurt): (Doo-doo-doo-doo) But it was clear... Santana (Kurt): (Doo-doo-doo) When he proposed... Rachel (Kurt): (Doo-doo-doo) That I was born to help their marriage and when (Doo-doo-doo-doo) Isabelle (Kurt): That's what she said... (Doo-doo-doo) Santana (Kurt): That's what he said... (Doo-doo-doo) Rachel (Kurt): I used to dance around the living room... (Doo-doo-doo-doo) Santana (Kurt): He wasn't warm... (Doo-doo-doo) Not to her... Isabelle: It was an Indian chief and he'd say: "Izzie, do you wanna dance?" And I'd say, "Daddy, I would love to..." Santana and Rachel: Everything was beautiful at the ballet, Raise your arms and someone's always there. Yes, everything was beautiful at the ballet, The ballet The ballet! Rachel, Santana, Kurt and Isabelle: Yes everything was beautiful at the ballet. (Rachel: Hey...) Isabelle: I was pretty... Santana: I was happy... Kurt: "I would love to..." Isabelle, Santana, Rachel and Kurt: At...the...ballet. Trivia *This number was Sarah Jessica Parker's idea. Source *Lea tweeted that this is one of her "most favorite numbers ever." Source *This is the second longest song Glee has done after Bohemian Rhapsody. *There is a slight change in the lyrics from the original version: the name "Maggie" was changed to "Izzie" to fit the'' storyline. *There are parts that were cut from the original version. *Some of Sarah Jessica Parker's parts in this song were sung live on the show. *This is one of the many songs to be featured fully in an episode. The others being being; ''Run Joey Run, Bohemian Rhapsody, When I Get You Alone, Blackbird, As If We Never Said Goodbye, Paradise By The Dashboard Light, The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile, Hopelessly Devoted To You, Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) and There Are Worse Things I Could Do. *Naya said on her ustream that this is the song of the season for her, as well as it being her favorite song from Season Four. Gallery Ballet.jpg BG93AccCMAATqLJ.jpg large.jpg 539147 438852192872260 2075240489 n.png a639ef3a9cb611e2b9c722000a9e07b7_7.jpg b42e52909cd211e2a67a22000a9f3cad_6.jpg BHC-4O-CUAAnhip.jpg|Baby Kurt, Baby Rachel, Baby Santana Schermafbeelding 2013-04-26 om 15.50.20.png.jpg BIzP4-lCMAApTZ2.jpg-large.jpg 379796 464329926980242 1128658904 n.jpg Tumblr mlvn0s7sfD1qjw66no1 r1 500.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-27 om 23.57.04.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-27 om 23.57.24.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-27 om 23.59.08.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-27 om 23.59.15.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-28 om 00.01.02.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-28 om 00.01.04.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-28 om 00.01.09 1.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-28 om 00.01.20.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-28 om 00.01.31.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-28 om 00.01.12.png.jpg BHCPFqSCAAEEdyh.jpg-large.jpg BJgt6IECAAIICeS.png-large.png Sogoodlooking kurcheltana.gif Ballet!!kurcheltana.gif Ballet!kurt.gif Ballet!rachel.gif Attheballet santana.gif Attheballet kurt.gif Attheballet rachel.gif Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Isabelle Wright Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee Songs